Different Summers
by Firstlight21
Summary: This summer is the huge turning point for Bella..


**This story is dedicated to "Different Summers" by Demi Lovato.**

I don't know what to do after he blast in fury like that. Seeing nothing to do again, I ran. Out of his sight, and back to my room. My parents are out of town for a couple of weeks, so I'm alone. Sometimes, my friends come and stayed with me for some time. I'm used to be left alone though, so I didn't mind being alone.

I jumped to my bed, and cried my heart out. I've never seen him like that, and that's a first. He never had been so mad at me. I mean, Mike is just a friend. And THAT will never be more than that. I DO know that Mike likes me, but I told him that I didn't like him. He accepted that. But then, Edward came and said that he loves me. I said it right back, _I love you too_. His smile dazzled like the sun. Afterwards, we're a pair.

Nevertheless, I still don't understand. _Why is he still mad?_ It could be he thinks I don't love him anymore. I started humming, and it sounded like a melody. I went to my closet and took my music book. I writed down the notes, and started humming again. Again, it sounded like a melody. This goes on until I finished the whole song.

I tried to figure out the lyrics, and it came easily on my mind. I need to practice for the competition too, but I know which song that I'm gonna sing. The songs that I wrote tell about my life.

I went to the Cullens house, to visit Alice and Rosalie. No matter how hard I tried to stay away from Edward, it seems like he goes wherever I go.

"Alice, has Edward been this angry?" I asked her, maybe she could help me. Alice shakes her head. "This is the first time. If even he ever been so angry, he will go to the meadow. If he's back, his anger has subsided. But I don't think this one will end fast." _How to explain it to him then?_, I thought. That will be the hard part. Edward is protective and he loves me so much. However, I would never betray him for another guy. He's the love of my life, and we'll never deny that. I sighed, _Why does world needs to be this hard?_

**-The day before the competition-**

I practiced for the competition as hard as I could. _I don't care if Edward's still mad at me_, I thought. _I will apologize to him with my song._ I asked Alice to dress me up for the competition, which she happily obliged. Of course, her favorite game is Barbie Bella.

**-Competition day-**

The competition is held in Seattle, so Rosalie and I drove there while the rest will go later. Contestants must arrive there before they show started. "Bella, we dragged Edward here!" Alice said through the phone. "Really! Good. Keep our plan in track." We girls have a plan for today.

**-During the competition-**

"Our next contestant is Bella Swan. Please come up to the stage!" Leah announced, and the audience clapped. I didn't tell Edward a bit of this, so I guess he will be surprised. I took a deep breath, and went up on stage.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight, I'm gonna sing a song. The title is 'Different Summers', and I dedicate this song to Edward Cullen." I scanned for where the Cullens are sitting, and Edward is apparently, wide-eyed. _That is my cue to start,_ I thought.

_We're like a melody with no words_

_Until we figure it out_

_We sing la, la, la, la, la, la_

_I know it's simple, yeah_

_But it's worked right up until now_

_'Cause up till now, yeah_

I dared to look at Edward. His eyes are now glassy. He looked at me and smiled.

_Every day's been like a dream world, oh_

_But now you're not just in my head, oh no_

_When we remember different summers_

_It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands_

_Heads is easy tails is harder to plan_

_If we're starting all over again_

_And again and again_

_Oh_

I picked the strum of my guitar. I paced back and forth to the stage, facing the audience. But my eyes stayed on Edward.

_You know that I can't help but wonder_

_What's gonna happen next_

_I'm a little curious, oh yeah_

_Every star that I stood under_

_When you were under it too_

_Did you ever think about us?_

_I hope you did, 'cause I can tell you_

_That's something I'll never forget_

_I won't forget_

I saw Edward wiped his eyes. Now he's crying. I just love him so much. That's my guy.

_When we remember different summers_

_It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands_

_Heads is easy tails is harder to plan_

_If we're starting all over again_

_Only friends_

_Just beginning_

_But I hope that we find it again_

_So we can go from here, oh_

I got ready for key changes. This is my favorite part of the song.

_When we remember different summers_

_It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands_

_Heads is easy tails is harder to plan_

_If we're starting all over again_

_Again and again and again and again_

_Again and again and again_

_When we remember different summers_

I played the last notes of the song. I looked at Edward, but his chair is empty. _Is he still mad?_, I thought. I fell into disappointed. However, I remembered that I'm still in stage, so I quickly bowed and they clapped like mad.

I went down the stage and was attacked with a hug. I knew at once who it is. "Bella, that was the nicest song I ever heard in my life." Edward complimented. "Edward, I'm so…" He cut me off by kissing me. I kissed him back, but I turned sad instantly. Edward, being the perfect boyfriend, is worried. "Bella?" he asked. Now, my eyes got glassy. "Edward, are you still mad at me?" I asked in barely a whisper. His eyes turned soft. "Bella, how could I be mad at you when you melt my heart like this?" "You... forgived me?" I asked as my tears begin to spill. He nodded and wiped the tears off my face. "Bella, I promise that I would love you anytime. Now I think I love you more than ever." My heart beats twice as fast. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Alright. Now please all contestants come up on the stage." I went up back the stage, and took a deep breath. _This is it. It's now or never_, I thought. "You all did a good job today. But, we only want one winner." Leah said. "And our winner is… Bella Swan! Please move forward." I froze,_ no way I'm the winner_.

However, everyone is cheering my name, so I looked at the Cullens. Edward is grinning face to face. And the rest is clapping. So I guess that I'm the winner. I moved forward and took my trophy from Leah. "Congratulations, Bella. If you don't mind asking, what inspires you to write this song?" Leah asked. I actually grinned." This is actually written based on my life story. Like I said before, the song is dedicated to Edward Cullen." I smiled when I said his name, and he grinned back at me. "I see. You must be having the worst days of your life." She continued. "Actually, it's the days of my summer." I asked. "Oh, okay." Leah is speechless after that, so I descended down the stage and join my family.

"Way to go Bella!" All of the Cullens cheered at me. I blushed, and said, "It was no great big deal, guys." "NO GREAT BIG DEAL?" Edward bellowed. I giggled. "Bella, that was the nicest song I've ever heard, let alone the most famous bands. You totally kicked them out!" I just laughed and they joined me.

We got back to Forks, and I was in the car with Edward. "Bella, would you like to go somewhere with me now?" Edward asked, and I nodded. He took an unfamiliar turn, to which I assume we're not going to my or his home.

We stopped on a parking lot and got out. I could see that we were in La Push, heading towards the beach. We walked in silence at the beach, while the skies are getting darker. "Bella, you remember what I said after you finished your performance?" He asked, and I nodded. "I can't think about living without you for a very long time." Edward continued. I stopped walking, trying to process the words he said in. Out of my knowledge, he kneeled down on one knee, and pulled something out of his pocket. "Bella, I promised to love you every single day of forever. Would you marry me?" He asked in a voice that is barely a whisper. My eyes got glassy, and I whispered, "Yes." Edward looked up to me, and stared at me with wide-eyes. "So, you accepted… my proposal?" My tears started to fall, and I answered, "Yes. I do, Edward." He stands up, and slipped the finger up on my finger. He took my hand and kissed it. I smiled.

He bent down to my face, carressing it softly. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, while running my hands through his hair. From now on, I would be the happiest person alive.

**-3 weeks later-**

"I guess we need to tell them about this," I said as I pointed on my engagement ring. Edward sighed, "Yes. I guess we need to. We've been keeping as a secret for a long time." "And Alice keeps begging to me." I said. It's always been hard to keep secrets from Alice. We're on our meadow now, thinking about the happy times.

"Hop on." Edward said, as he stood up and offered a hand for me. I accepted it and hop on his back. That's my way to travel to the meadow. He ran back to the house and put me back down.

"Mom, Dad? Are you home?" Edward shouted. In less than 10 minutes, everyone is gathered in the living room. "Guys, we've got something to tell you." Edward said, and I raised my right hand. All of them stared at my right hand, and the girls squealed. "Oh, Bella! I'm so happy for you!" Alice shouted, and I retreated backwards. "God, Alice. I think you shattered my eardrums." I said, laughingly. "Sorry." Alice apologized. "But… Wait a moment. When did this happen?" Rosalie demanded. I said happily, "Right after the competition!" "So… That's the secret you've been keeping for days!" Alice said, matter-of-factly.

"Our little Bella here is engaged!" Emmett boomed, and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Emmett, if you hurt my fiancée, I would crush your bones." Edward said, seething. Emmett put me down and said, "Sorry. There, I don't hurt her a bit." I laughed, "I'm fine, Emmett." I calmed Edward down. This is the most happy summer from all of my life. 3 reasons:

I'm engaged to the most loving and caring person I've ever known.

I'm surrounded with my best friends and family.

One summer could change your whole life forever.


End file.
